Dreams and disappointments
by Kristin Cullen
Summary: Set In New York. Bella Swan: poor and trying to become an actress. Edward Cullen: Gorgeous, arrogant and a famous actor. What happens when Bella auditions for his movie? Will there be sparks?
1. The Audition

**A Note****: This was just a random thought that hit my head, and I hope you'll like it. If you like it, then I will continue, but if not then this will just be a one shot. **

**My priority will be on my other story, The Boy Of My Dreams, but if you like this one I will try to write some chapters once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Kristin Cullen**

*******

**Audition**

**Bella's POV.**

I yawned as the alarm clock rang. I looked at the clock on my nightstand: 06:30.

I sighed and put the pillow over my face, before turning the alarm off. I knew I had to get up, this was my chance. I was lucky I got this audition; there were so many actresses in this town just dreaming about this audition.

I stepped in the shower, and shivered a bit. I had to shower in cold water, because my warm water had been shut off due to bills being paid to late. I showered as quickly as I could, before stepping out and putting a towel around myself.

I decided to blow-dry my hair, which took me forever, but I wanted to look my best today. I had to, or else there was no chance I would get the role. As I blow dried my hair, I watched my own reflection in the mirror. I didn't look pretty at all, I thought to myself. Once I finished my hair, I took out my makeup bag and put on makeup. I used more than I usually did, because this was a big day.

I had picked out an outfit the night before, because I knew I had to pick out the exact right one. It was a blue v-necked blouse, with a pair of slim white jeans underneath. Would I look good enough, good enough to get the role?

I really hoped so, if I got the role I would be playing opposite Edward Cullen. I almost fainted at the thought. He was the most beautiful and good looking actor in the entire world. He was 20 years old, and I was 19.

I know, it's a little early to be living in New York all alone, but I had to move away from my family. My mom had died one and a half year ago, and after she died my father had become very lonely and depressed. Living with him had made me depressed, and just about a half year later I had moved out. I had found a really cheap apartment in New York, which I financed by having a part-time job at a café.

If I could get this role, I would be able to get myself a nicer apartment and quit my café job. I smiled at the though, but then calmed down again. Who knew if I would get it? There were probably hundreds of girls at the audition.

I read over the lines that I was supposed to say, before walking out of the apartment and closing the door. I decided to walk to where the audition was being held, since I couldn't afford a taxi. I was just hoping and begging that it wouldn't rain, since my hair looked better than it had ever looked.

When I got to the audition building I walked inside, and towards a counter. Behind the counter a girl with red hair sat, and typed on the computer. She looked up and smiled at me.

"You must be here for the audition?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" I answered and smiled back.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan" I answered, and looked around. The room was modernly decorated, and looked very nice.

"It's on the fifth floor, and to the right" the woman said and gestured for me to get into the elevator.

I walked inside, and pressed the button that said fifth floor. There were some mirrors in the elevator, so I used the chance to put on some lip-gloss and check my hair.

When I walked out of the elevator I saw a lot of girls pacing back and forth in the corridor. They all looked very nervous. I swallowed hard and walked towards them. When they saw me coming some of them smiled, but some didn't. I noticed that one of them gave me an evil smile and walked towards me.

"Jessica Stanley" she said.

"I'm Isabella Swan" I said.

"Whatever, if you think you're going to get this role, you better think again." She said, with an evil voice. "It's mine, besides I bet you don't even know how to act". She laughed a little.

She was right; I had never gone to an acting school or done commercials. The last years I had tried desperately just to get an audition, and when I finally got one, I would never actually get the role.

Jessica looked like a supermodel. She had long blonde hair, and wore a black top, with slim black jeans beneath. I had seen her face before; she had been on a hair commercial not long ago.

She turned quickly around so that her long hair hit my face. Could she be any meaner?

"Are you okay?" a girl asked me. I turned around to see an Asian looking girl with glasses.

"I'm Angela by the way" she said and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay, Isabella Swan here, thanks for caring" I said, and smiled back.

"So are you nervous?" she asked, and I could tell that she really was.

"Yeah, very" I answered and gave her a knowing look.

"Can Angela Weber please come in?" a man asked.

"Good luck" I said, before she hesitated a bit and walked towards the audition room.

I went over the lines inside my head and tried to focus. When I opened my eyes I noticed Jessica staring at me, she looked really mad, seriously; what was her problem?

Angela came out after around five minutes and Jessica was called in. Angela looked really disappointed, and walked towards me.

"How did it go?" I asked.

She looked at the floor and answered me after a while.

"Not that good, honestly I wasn't able to concentrate when Edward Cullen was there."

Edward Cullen would be there? This was not good, I suddenly felt very dizzy and was about to walk out, when I heard my name being called.

"Good luck!" Angela said, and smiled.

"Umm... thanks" I murmured and walked slowly towards the audition room.

I walked into the room and saw a lot of people sitting at a table. In front of the table stood a man with bronze colored hair. I could easily see that it was Edward Cullen, and when he turned around to look at me, I stopped breathing. He looked even better in real life than he did in his movies.

I smiled towards him, but he didn't smile back.

"Stand on the mark please, Isabella was it?" One of the men sitting behind the table said.

I walked towards the mark and stood there, feeling a little awkward.

"Okay, whenever you're ready" a woman said, and yawned. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had slept badly last night.

Edward then turned towards me, and looked into my eyes.

"How come I have never seen you here before?" he asked, as perfectly as I had imagined while reading the script.

I tried to say my line, but I couldn't remember it. Looking into his eyes made me forget everything else.

"Before the day is over?" an old man said.

"I… I just moved here" I answered, not as confident as I had imagined but still the right line.

"Really?" Edward answered. "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you before, you're eyes literally shine".

I blushed a bit, and then contained myself.

"And I have never seen anyone quite like you before either" I said. This time it sounded better, and I began breathing again relieved.

We continued saying our lines, for the entire scene, and it just got more and more intense. I could tell he was a good actor, and I didn't act too bad myself either. I could feel some chemistry between us, and got more and more confident.

"If you really are as brave as they say, then do you dare to kiss me?" I said, with as much intensity as Edward said his lines with.

"I will" he said, and put his arms around my waist, before pressing his lips gently towards mine. It was perfect, I felt like our bodies melted together and then…

"Cut, that was it. Thank you" a woman with brown glasses and blonde hair said behind the table.

"Now it's time for some questions" she said and looked at her papers.

"First of all, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen" I answered.

"Okay", she said as she wrote down my answer.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Forks. It's a really small town in Washington" I answered, and blushed a bit. I knew no one knew where it was.

"Have you done any acting before? Gone to an acting school, commercials TV-shows?" she asked, and took off her glasses.

"No" I answered. "My parents couldn't afford sending me to any acting schools, and I haven't done any acting before".

"Hmm…" she murmured before writing something down.

"Okay, I believe that's it" she said.

As I walked towards the door, I caught a glimpse of Edward and I could swear I saw his jaw hanging a bit.

When I walked out of the room, the insecurity hit me again as I saw Jessica glaring at me. I decided to call my best friend, Rosalie to tell her the good news.

I picked up my phone and saw that I had one missed call, from my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black.

Our relationship had ended badly just before I moved from Forks. He was really nice and sweet at first, and since he was the son of my father's best friend I decided it wouldn't do any harm to get together with him.

The only problem was that he had begun hanging with the wrong crowd, and begun smoking and drinking. When Jacob drank he got violent and he had hit me more than once while being drunk. The last time, he was convinced that I had been cheating on him with a boy from class, Mike Newton. I tried to tell him that we were just friends, but he didn't want to listen. He had hit me so hard, I almost wasn't able to walk afterwards, and almost raped me. Thankfully my father had walked in just then, and interrupted us. He had unfortunately bought Jacob's poor explanation that I had fallen down the stairs, and Jacob hadn't been caught.

It was that night I had decided to leave, and I went with my best friend at the moment, Lauren. We went to New York together, and I had not returned Jacobs calls. Lauren had met a French boy when we came to New York, and now lived in France. I hadn't talked to her in a year, and we had totally lost contact. I deleted the missed call from Jacob, and called Rosalie.

She worked as a writer for the hottest magazine in New York, and was amazing. She had come to the café that I worked in one day, and we had just bonded instantly.

"Hello its Rosalie Hale?" she answered.

"Hi, Rose" I answered. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm done with the first audition round".

"Good, so how did it go?" she asked. "Did you get to meet Edward Cullen? You did didn't you?" she exclaimed. "You have to tell me all about it over dinner tonight, I will pay. But I have to go now; I have an interview with Chace Crawford. Alright, good luck!" she said before hanging up.

I put the phone away, and walked over to where Angela was sitting.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It went good, I think" I answered, I didn't want to hurt her too bad if her audition went bad.

"Good!" she said. "We have to exchange numbers, so that we can keep in contact". She smiled towards me and we exchanged numbers. When I looked up I saw Jessica standing over us.

"Made a new friend, huh?" she said. "A loser, like yourself". She smiled with her evil smile, and I wished I could hit her.

"Is that acne?" I said, and pointed towards Jessica's face. She hurried towards the toilets, and Angela and I couldn't help but laugh.

A few moments later Jessica returned, with an evil smirk on her lips. "I think you need glasses Bella, I didn't have any acne".

"How weird, oh I'm sorry. It was just your nose" I exclaimed, and Angela and I laughed again.

She turned angrily on her heel and walked away from us. She was pathetic.

The woman with the blonde hair and glasses got out of the room.

"I have here the names of those of you who will get called back for a second audition. It will take place here tomorrow." She said, and then began calling out names.

"…. Jessica Stanley, and last but not least Isabella Swan".

I was honestly a little shocked when I heard my name, and turned towards Angela. She looked a little sad, but then smiled.

"Too bad huh? Well, that's life. Congratulations anyways" she said. "We have to meet up some day; promise to give me a call? Or I will call you".

I smiled at her, and walked towards the blonde woman who gave me a new script, which obviously was for tomorrow's auditions.

I went towards the elevators; I suddenly remembered I hadn't eaten any breakfast today so I hurried home to get something to eat.

When I got home, I ate and read through the lines a few times. They weren't that hard, and there was another kiss. I couldn't wait to kiss Edward again. He was such a good kisser. I went on the computer that I had gotten from Rosalie last birthday and searched for information about Edward Cullen online. I got to his official website and began reading. It said that he was currently dating Tanya Denali, and I bit my lip. I knew he was taken, and a guy like him would never notice me anyway.

I looked at the clock and realized I would be late for dinner, so I hurried out the door towards the restaurant.

*******

**Edwards POV.**

I sat in the limousine, and I was really tired. I hated audition days, they were the worst. Acting through the same scene over and over, with one actress worse than the other. When I finally got there, I went into the audition room. I noticed that none of the girls that would be auditioning had arrived yet. I looked at the clock, and realized I was 5 minutes early. I groaned and checked my phone; Tanya had tried to call me. I called her back:

"Eddy?" she answered.

"Yes, It's me" I said.

"Why didn't you call me back earlier?" she said, and I could literally imagine the pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I just got to the audition building" I answered.

Tanya was in Italy filming a movie with Orlando Bloom at the moment, and honestly it was a bit relaxing. Without her around, always nagging me about doing stuff together, I felt free.

"Well the weather here is great, but the food is awful. I swear I haven't found one restaurant that serves salads" she said.

"I'm sorry about that" I said, and thankfully the producers walked into the room just then. "Listen babe, I have to go. The producers just came. Talk to you later okay?" I said.

"But we haven't talked in two days Eddie, and I've missed you so much" she said with her baby voice.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go" I answered.

"Okay then, promise to call me later" she said, and then I hung up.

"Your girlfriend?" The screenwriter asked. I nodded, and he continued.

"She won't disturb us during the auditions, right?" he asked.

"No, of course not" I answered, and turned off the phone.

"Are you ready?" the casting manager asked, and I nodded towards her.

"Let's send the first one in then".

In came a shy Asian girl. She blushed once she saw me, and looked down towards the floor the entire time. I saw the producers shaking their heads, and when she was supposed to say her lines she just stared down at the floor quietly. She wasn't able too, and after a while we had to give up. She was just really bad.

The casting manager asked her, a few questions, without really writing down anything. Then she was sent out. She definitely wouldn't get the role, I thought to myself. I had never seen anyone as bad has her before, and laughed a little to myself.

The next one was a strawberry blonde girl. She kind of reminded me of Tanya, and she kept pushing her boobs forward. I had to hide my laughter by coughing.

She smiled her widest smile, and the producers asked us to begin.

I said my lines, and she said hers. Nothing special really. She wasn't bad, but not really good either. I sighed as I realized the producers liked her. When we came to the kiss part, she hugged her arms around my neck, instead of waiting for me to make a move, just like Tanya, and began kissing me eagerly. Then the producers began asking her a few questions, which she eagerly answered.

When she was done, she winked towards me and walked out while swinging her hips.

I began talking to the producers about the script, when I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned around, and saw a girl with brown hair enter the room. She wore a beautiful blue blouse that complimented her skin perfectly.

She smiled at me, but I didn't care to smile back. She isn't that special I thought to myself. She stood at the mark, and I said my line and looked into her eyes. When she was supposed to say her line I noticed how much she blushed. It actually was quite cute, but she was obviously a bad actor. The producers urged her to continue, and I was about to give up when she said her line.

"I… I just moved here" she was stammering a bit, and her voice was quite weak.

"Really?" I said. "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you before, you're eyes literally shine". I then noticed that her eyes did shine a bit, they were brown and staring into mine. She blushed even more and said her line:

"And I have never seen anyone quite like you before either" This time she said it much better, and I noticed that she could actually have actor potential.

We continued saying our lines, for the entire scene, and it just got more and more intense. I could tell she was quite a good actor. I could feel some chemistry between us, and she got more and more confident into the scene.

"If you really are as brave as they say, then do you dare to kiss me?" she said. I had never heard anyone say that line with the same intensity and feeling before and I was actually quite dazzled.

"I will" I said, and put my arms around my waist. She smelled good, and the skin that was exposed beneath her blouse was soft. I pressed my lips gently towards hers. It was perfect. I had never kissed anybody like this in an audition before. I felt like our bodies melted together and then…

"Cut, that was it. Thank you" the casting director said.

"Now it's time for some questions" she said and looked at her papers.

"First of all, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen" she answered. Just nineteen? I thought to myself.

"Okay", she said as she wrote down her answer.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Forks. It's a really small town in Washington" she answered, and blushed a bit. I didn't know why she was blushing, but I had never heard about Forks before.

"Have you done any acting before? Gone to an acting school, commercials TV-shows?" she asked, and took off her glasses.

"No" she answered. No? How could she be this good then? "My parents couldn't afford sending me to any acting schools, and I haven't done any acting before". I couldn't believe it; she had acted better than any actress I had ever worked with, especially at the end of the scene.

"Hmm…" the casting director murmured before writing something down.

"Okay, I believe that's it" she said.

Isabella Swan, as I know remembered she was named walked towards the door, but before she walked out she looked at me. She smiled and then walked out.

How could a girl impress me this much, in just five minutes? I decided I needed a night out with the guys to clear my mind up.

********

What did you think? I will not continue writing this story if you don't review it and tell me to keep writing it. Not a threat, I just want to know if it's worth it to use time on it.

REVIEW!!! :D


	2. The Importance Of Good Friends

**A note:**

**WOW! ****Thanks for all the positive response :) **

**Here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it.**

**Kristin Cullen.**

*************

**The importance of good friends**

**Bella's POV:**

"Welcome" a male waiter said politely and smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry, but we have no more tables available tonight, would you would like to make a reservation for another night perhaps?" he asked.

"I'm actually dining with a friend who's already here, her name is Miss Hale" I said.

"Oh, yes. Let me check" the waiter said and went over to a list to check it. "I will lead you to her, please follow me" he said, and I walked after him further into the restaurant.

Rosalie was a great friend and had invited me to my favorite restaurant, which of course was expensive so I didn't dine here often.

"There you are" the waiter said. "I will be with you in a while to take your orders"

"Rose" I exclaimed and gave her a hug before sitting down at the table.

She looked wonderful as always in a white blouse with a light blue belt at her waist. She also wore a light blue pencil skirt, which showed off her awesome figure. I wore the same as I had worn to the audition

"You have to tell me everything" Rose exclaimed and put pressure on the last word. She was almost jumping up and down in her chair, and looked like child on Christmas Eve just before the presents were to be opened.

"Everything?" I asked, and smirked at her.

"EVERYTHING, come on Bella!" Rose said, and pouted for a second before smiling at me.

"Okay, so I went to the audition and there were a lot of beautiful model-like girls there. They looked like they had been taken straight out of a commercial or something" I began before Rose interrupted me.

"Oh, you look just as good Bella. You know it, but continue PLEASE" she said and gave me a pleading look.

"Okay, okay" I joked, before continuing: "I met a girl named Angela, who was really nice by the way, and a girl named Jessica, who was not so nice" I said and grimaced at the last part.

"She acted like a cheerleader captain from high school or something, I swear! Some people just don't grow up, but anyways. I got really shocked when I realized Edward Cullen was going to be there. I actually thought about leaving when I found out, but I decided to go in anyway"

"Good for you! Continue, I think your getting to the good part here" Rose said, and smiled eagerly.

"When I walked into the room I just saw his back and went over to the place I was supposed to stand at. When I looked at him I lost every sense of time and place, every thought in my head just went black. I couldn't focus, he was almost intimidating! So as you probably guessed my first lines didn't go well, but after a while it was like the chemistry between us grew, and with it my self confidence grew. I delivered the best lines of my life, and the kiss was better than the one in the Rome and Juliet movie, I swear" I said and giggled.

Rose sat there with her mouth open, and I quickly corrected my self: "Of course the kiss was part of the scene…"

Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled wider than ever before.

"You will get that role. You got a call back right?" she said, suddenly a little worried.

"Of course I did, but so did Jessica" I said and grimaced.

"Don't worry, you will kick her ass tomorrow" Rose said and added:

"I will help you with your outfit and hair. It's going to be great"

I loved Rose; she was the best friend I could ever have.

The rest of the evening was spent with delicious food, and me and Rose talking about how my life would change if I got the role, and of course Edward Cullen's gorgeous looks was mentioned a couple of times.

The next morning I was woken by my cell phone and groaned as I put it to my ear.

"Quickly, get in the shower. I will be there in ten minutes" Rose said, and then hung up. I knew she was right, and ran towards the shower.

After precisely ten minutes the doorbell rang, and I opened it for Rose.

"Remind me I have to help you find a better apartment when you get the role okay? I swear I feel like this building is cracking any minute" she said.

I laughed at her, and then we went into my bedroom.

"Look" Rose said, and put a bag on top of my bed. I opened it, and found a deep blue dress inside. It wasn't an evening dress; it was more of a formal but still fashionable dress. It had a belt at the waist and a little cleavage, not too much of course. Rose knew everything about fashion. I quickly put the dress on and Rose began blow-drying and fixing my hair. She curled the ends a little, and it looked fabulous! She also put on make-up, and when I looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked. Rose had achieved miracles with me, and I gave her a big hug.

"Remind me we have to go shopping when you get the role" she said, and I rolled my eyes. I knew there was a catch. Not that I hated shopping, but shopping with Rose was like running several miles. I swear I was more tired after a day of shopping with her, than after a whole day at the gym.

"Look at the clock, we have to hurry" Rose said. She had taken the day off from job to come with me to the audition. She said it was because she wanted to support me, but I had a feeling she also wanted to see Edward Cullen.

We got out of the apartment and Rose got a taxi for us. When we arrived we hurried into the elevators, only to the shock of the people standing there.

Edward Cullen, and one other man who looked almost as gorgeous as him, was standing there talking. They immediately stopped when we got in, and smiled at us.

The boy with the curly dark hair looked intensely at Rose, and I could swear I saw her blush. Rosalie Hale blushing in front of men? This was unusual.

"Isabella Swan, right?" Edward asked me, and I could swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Umm… yeah" I answered. "Actually, I prefer Bella"

"Bella" he said, and seemed to be tasting the name.

"This is my brother, Emmett Cullen" he said.

"Nice to meet you" I said and smiled at Emmett.

"Nice to meet you too" he said, "And who is your friend?" he asked, and looked towards Rose again.

"Rosalie Hale" I answered. "But everyone just calls her Rose" I added. I knew that Rose hated being called Rosalie; she thought it was so old and boring.

"Nice to meet you, you look very beautiful" Emmett said to Rose, and I could see her blushing even more.

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you" Rose said.

Edward didn't say anything else, which was weird. Why didn't he say anything, did he find me boring?

Rose and Emmett started a long conversation, which continued in the waiting room. Rose was supposed to support me here, what a joke! She did deserve her happiness though, and I had to admit that she and Emmet made a cute couple.

I suddenly saw Jessica coming out of the elevators in an extremely short skirt; I could almost see her underwear. Rose suddenly looked in her direction too, and I could hear her whisper to me "What a fashion catastrophe"

It was good to know that Rosalie was on my side, but a second later she was talking with Emmett again. At this tempo I wouldn't be surprised if they got engaged by the end of the week.

"Isabella Swan" a man called out, and I walked towards the audition room again. I now recognized the people in the room and went to stand on my line again to begin the scene.

"Start whenever you're ready" a woman said.

*******

**Edward's POV.**

**The night before**

I picket up my Iphone and found Emmett in the contact list. I hadn't talked to him in a while, after our little conflict. We had both fallen for Tanya, and when Tanya returned her feelings for me Emmett got extremely jealous. I felt a little bad for it, but he was my brother after all. How long could he be mad at me?

I hesitated for a minute, but then I just called him.

"It's Emmett, who is it?" Emmett said on the other side. When I heard his voice I could tell that I had missed him.

"It's Edward, look I'm sorry and I know we haven't talked in a while. Do you want to do something tonight?" I asked, and hoped he would say yes.

"Sure, brother. We could meet at that new bar" he suggested.

"Okay," I said. "Shall we say in a half hour?"

"Okay, I'll be there" he said. "And Edward?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I've missed you" he said, and I smiled.

"I've missed you too" I said.

"I'll see you!" Emmet said, and then hung up.

Great, no I didn't have to worry about this conflict anymore.

I got to the bar in twenty minutes, and sat down at a table at the end of the bar. I knew I needed to talk to Emmett, and I knew I couldn't flirt with anyone here anyway because of Tanya.

My cell phone suddenly rang and I was afraid Emmett would say he wouldn't make it, but it wasn't him. It was Tanya.

"Eddie?" she said when I picked up the phone.

"Yes. Hi Tanya" I answered.

"Where are you? Are you at a bar?" she said, and sounded kind of angry. I knew she didn't like me spending time at bars and such without her. She was always so jealous and afraid I would find someone else.

"Yes, I am at a new bar…" I answered.

"Who with?" She asked, I could tell she was suspicious.

"Emmett, I am actually waiting for him" I answered.

"Emmett? Aren't you like fighting and stuff?" she asked.

"We have decided to talk about it. I don't want to shut him out of my life like that" I answered. Tanya didn't have anything to do with my relationship with Emmett; In fact I wished she would shut her mouth about it.

"Oh, okay then… I miss you though, a lot. I can't wait to see you again!" she said.

I had to admit I missed her too, even though she could be slightly annoying. We had been going out for almost half a year, and I liked her a lot.

"I miss you too" I said. "But I have to go, Emmett's coming"

"Oh, okay" she said a little disappointed. "We'll talk later then"

"Yeah, sure" I said, and hung up.

"OMG" a girl exclaimed. "You're EDWARD CULLEN!"

She stood there jumping up and down while smiling widely.

"I am your biggest fan, you are so awesome. AND HANDSOME" she shouted.

"Eh… Thanks?" I said.

"Can I have your autograph and a picture?" she asked, and then handed me a napkin. I signed it and handed it to her. She then gave her cell phone to a complete stranger and sat down next to me while hugging me tight. I just smiled to the camera and hoped it would be over soon. Unfortunately for me her shouting had alarmed the entire bar, and tons of girls where now freaking out and jumping up and down. They had surrounded me and I was trapped. Great, as if I didn't get enough girls while being outside, now I was trapped in a bar with the fans.

Suddenly I heard a booming voice shouting my name and I knew I was rescued. Emmett was making his way through the crowd towards me and dragged me outside and away from the fans. Outside a limo was waiting and we hurried inside. When inside I sighed and fell onto the couch. I looked at Emmett who was smiling widely. I smiled back and we began laughing.

I hadn't laughed so much in a very long time and I knew I needed Emmett in my life.

"That was just..." he said.

"You looked like you were afraid of those fans"

"I actually was" I said, and then we laughed even more.

"Thanks" I said, and smiled at Emmett. He smiled back and I knew we were good. I knew he didn't hold any grudge towards me, and I knew we were back to the good old days as siblings.

"Do you want to come to the audition tomorrow?" I asked.

"Look…" He began. "We're good and all, and not fighting anymore, but that doesn't mean that I want to play your love interest"

We laughed even more. Emmett always made jokes like that, and this time it was really good.

"No silly. I mean as support, besides there's a lot of good looking girls there" I said and smirked.

Emmett smiled back and nodded once. "Don't worry baby brother, I will be there"

The rest of the evening was spent in the limo just driving around and talking. This was one of the best nights I had had in a very long time, and I was grateful for Emmett's ability to forget and forgive.

The next morning I picked Emmett up in my limo and we drove towards the audition building. We continued talking about everything, and when we got to the building we went towards the elevators. The elevator was at the top floor so we had to wait a while, and when it finally came down we got inside.

Just then two women came through the front door. Emmett immediately focused on the blonde one, while I kept my eyes on the brunette. They got into the elevators and just then I recognized the brunette. She was named Isabella Swan, and had been the amateur actor from yesterday that had blown us all of our feet with her performance.

"Isabella Swan, right?" I asked her, and I saw her freezing for a second before looking back at me.

"Umm… yeah" she answered. "Actually, I prefer Bella"

"Bella" I said what a beautiful name I thought to myself. It fit her and her beautiful brown eyes and hair well.

"This is my brother, Emmett Cullen" I said.

"Nice to meet you" She said and smiled at Emmett.

"Nice to meet you too" he said, "And who is your friend?" he asked, and looked towards Rose again.

"Rosalie Hale" Bella answered. "But everyone just calls her Rose

"Nice to meet you, you look very beautiful" Emmett said to Rose, and I could see Rosalie, or Rose as she apparently preferred, blushing. I knew Emmett had that effect on girls, I had seen it many times before.

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you" Rose said.

Emmett and Rose started a long conversation, but I wasn't able to focus on it. I kept looking at the beautiful woman standing besides me. She didn't have the superficial model-look like most girls had, including Tanya, she was naturally beautiful. She looked like an angel, and I was almost tempted to use the horrible pick-up line: "Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven". Thankfully I didn't, and instead I just stood there. When the elevator came to the top I walked out and into the audition room, I couldn't afford to think about her when I had so much more important things to think about. Like the engagement ring in the box at home.

********

**Please review it! I would mean so much. What did you think about it? Loved it? Hated it?**


	3. Decision

**New chapter! Okay, sorry for not updating but now I have a week of Easter holiday. This means I will be able to post chapter****s again (everybody jumps up and down). I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, favouriting and story alerting.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Kristin Cullen**

************

**Decision**

**Bella POV.**

"Have you ever been in love before?" Edward asked, and looked into my eyes like he was trying to read them.

"Never like this" I replied. Then he gave me a crooked grin. I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled back.

"Carpe diem. Let's seize the day. We only live once, why waste time?" Edward said, and his grin disappeared. His eyes suddenly got a new sparkle, and I could again feel the magic arise between us.

"That was simply perfection" the casting director exclaimed. I looked over towards her, and smiled. She looked really contented, and I was relieved. I was afraid I would mess up, forget my lines or do something stupid. I had to get the role, or else I would be stuck working in that café for the rest of my life.

"Just wait in the waiting room" the casting director said.

I turned around to walk out of the room. I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward, as I was still dazzled by the magic I had seen spring out between us during the scene. I knew I would get the role, because there were no way any of the other girls had the same connection as we had. I knew he had a girlfriend, and I knew it was serious so I knew there would never be anything more than at most a friendship between us. I also knew there wouldn't be any kind of relationship between us if I didn't get the role.

"So how did it go?" Rose exclaimed, and jumped up from where she was sitting with Emmett. He got up too, to stand next to her. They looked like a couple already, matching each other movements perfectly.

"Good, I think…" I said. I knew it went fantastic, but I didn't want to brag about it in front of the other girls.

"I'm sure it went great" Rose said, and gave me a big hug.

Just then my cell phone rang, and I searched in my purse to find it. I opened it and was shocked. What was I going to do? The screen said: "Jacob"…

**Jessica POV.**

"I will get this role, I promise" I said, and my lower lip trembled.

"This is your last chance girl" Charles said. I knew he was dead serious. He was my manager, but I hadn't gotten a single job in a half year. He said he would quit if I didn't pull my act together, and that's why I had to do that. I had to make this work or else…

Why did I become an actor? I didn't know how many times somebody had asked me that exact question. To be honest I didn't even know myself. My father had died before I was born, and my mother was the only one there for me. She had always pushed me into acting and modeling. I guess I felt I had to prove to her that I could be what she wanted me to be. I didn't care, as long as I had enough money to live a great life.

I ran to catch a taxi and told the driver to drive me to the address where the audition was being held. Thanks to the few jobs I had had, I had earned enough to live a pretty good life, but I knew it wouldn't last.

I picked up the manuscript from my bag and read through the lines. They were really good, I had to admit that. I knew this movie would be a success, and I had to be a part of it.

When I came out of the elevator I saw that Isabella girl from yesterday. She looked really good today in a deep blue dress and with her hair curled at the ends. I wondered if she had her own stylist or something, and then I saw a blonde girl next to her whisper something in Isabella's ear which made her smile. She had to be her friend or something. Next to Isabella's friend sat Edward Cullen's extremely handsome brother, Emmett Cullen, who I'd seen in magazines lots of times. They were in a huge conversation and Isabella just sat there.

Then a man called out Isabella's name. She stood up and walked towards the audition room, her friend didn't even notice she was gone. I laughed to myself, what a looser Isabella was. Her friends didn't even care if she was with them or not. I my self didn't have too many girlfriends. They tended to stay away from me, for some unknown reason. The only girlfriend I really had was a girl named Anita. She was really sweet and nice to me, even though I never returned the same kindness to her. Sometimes I didn't think I deserved her as a friend.

After what seemed like an eternity Isabella came out again with a huge smile on her lips. Her friend stood up and walked towards her, and Emmett followed after her. They began talking, and I couldn't follow the conversation because the man now called my name. I stood up and walked towards the audition room. When I got in, I saw Edward standing there, talking with the producers. They told me to stand on my mark and start whenever I was ready. I would never be ready I thought to myself, but nobody could ever know that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said, with as much confidence as I could.

"I'm just wondering…" Edward said. I wasn't really starstruck when I met him; I think people overestimate his acting skills. He didn't really use any energy as he said his lines, and I couldn't feel any connection between us. He looked gorgeous of course, and I knew I wanted him. If I got the role I knew he would fall head over heels for me, and drop that silly girlfriend of his, and the connection would be better that anyone had ever seen. Therefore I did my best, and pretended I felt a good connection with him. Hopefully the producers bought it, and gave me the role.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, and pressed myself to him. He looked a little shocked, but then contained himself and said his line.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Edward asked. No, I thought to myself and said my line.

"Never like this"

"Carpe diem. Let's seize the day. We only live once, why waste time?" Edward said. He looked so extremely good. His hair was messy, and he wore a white t-shirt with a pair of jeans with it. I bet he looked even better shirtless I thought to myself.

"Good, thank you" the producer said and I walked out to wait.

********

**Edwards POV.**

I breathed out, and sighed. Finally that Tanya copy was out of the room and I didn't have to smell her perfume anymore. It was like she had taken every single perfume bottle in the store and mixed them all together. It was overdone. And her clothes, well let me say I have seen more of that girl than I ever want to see again.

The producers were talking amongst each others and I walked over to them and took a seat. I was part of the selection process, which was great since I would be playing with her.

"What about this girl?" the casting director said. She held up a picture of a girl with black wavy hair, but the girl was unknown to me. I guess she was one of those you never really noticed. I looked around the table, to see the producers.

There was the casting director, who was named Sarah, and then there was the producer, who was named Alex. Next to Alex sat Atussa, a really great manuscript writer from Iran, and next to her sat Felix. Felix was the head of the production company who was going to make the movie.

"When I imagined this character, I didn't really imagine her this way" Sarah said, and Atussa nodded towards her.

"I agree the girl in the manuscript has much more self confidence than her" Atussa said.

Sarah quickly put away the picture, and then took up the picture of the Tanya look alike.

"What about this girl, Jessica Stanley?" Sarah asked.

"She has much more confidence"

I looked at the others, this couldn't happen. I could never play opposite her.

"What do you think Edward?" Alex asked.

"You're the one who's supposed to play opposite her after all…"

Finally, someone remembered.

"I don't like her" I answered honestly.

The other looked a little shocked, but then contained themselves.

"Why not?" Felix asked. He was usually quiet as he trusted the others, but he was evidently suddenly curious.

"She's self confident, she looks amazing and she knows her lines" Atussa stated.

"I don't feel any connection with her" I answered.

Sarah sighed, and looked at me.

"Did you feel any connection with any of them? This is only the first audition Edward. These things take time."

I pointed directly to the picture of Bella, but regretted it immediately. Why did I do that?

All of them nodded as Sarah took up the picture.

"Isabella Swan, interesting. I thought I saw something sparkle between you" Sarah said.

"No, no. There were no sparkles, I mean. We had a little connection nothing more" I said desperately as I tried to get myself out of this conversation.

"Of course not, we just meant we saw a little connection between you" Atussa stated, and I breathed out in relief.

"So we've made a decision?" Felix asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, we have" Sarah said and looked at the picture of Bella.

"Isabella Swan, you're in for the adventure of your life…"

*******

**Soooo… what did you think? Bella got the part huh? Poor Jessica, maybe she'll get a part too? Who knows? **

**About the name choices, Atussa is my best friend in the whole world. Without her my life would be miserable, honestly. She's been there for me in some bad times. Anita is also a good friend of mine, who's been through a tough time lately. So this chapter is also dedicated to them.**

**What did you think?**

**Review PLEASE! I need feedback.**

**Hate it? Love it? **

**Review.**


	4. An important note

An important note.

Hi!  
I'm so very very sorry for my absence here on fanfiction lately.

Truth is I have a very good excuse though. In May I was busy with exams and such, and then my computer went crazy and I had to send it in to get I repaired. In the meantime I borrowed my mom's old computer, which was as slow as a turtle and I could barely use it at all!

Then the computer came back, not fixed, and I had to send it in again. I was very annoyed, and then when my computer came back I had so much other stuff to do so I completely forgot about my ongoing stories. Plus the weather in Norway was better than in years, and it was too hot here to sit at the computer at all.

So there you have it, my reason for letting you down for so long. I promise to come back stronger though, and I will start writing some stuff. I had started writing something on my old computer, but that's gone now because we decided to just buy a new one.

I'm currently reading a story named Parenting Skills 101, which is really good! You should check it out ;)

Kristin Cullen


	5. Tension, surprises and explanations

**Finally a new chapter, huh? Hope you read my last note and understood… This chapter was so much fun writing though; it's good to be back ******

**Thanks for all of your reviews, favouriting and story alerting.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Kristin Cullen**

************

**Tension, surprises and explanations.**

**Bella POV.**

The tension was almost unbearable. Everybody was pacing back and forth, biting their nails, absently twisting parts of their hair and looking at the clock. It seemed like we had been waiting forever! Why couldn't they just announce it over the speakers or something? Like in High School? Why did they have to be so "professional"?

As I looked at Jessica she was fixing her makeup while holding her pink pocket mirror. When she saw me looking at her she gave me a false smile and started fixing her makeup again. I just rolled my eyes and turned the other way to look at Rosalie. She was openly flirting with Edwards's brother Emmet and seemed like she couldn't be any happier with the situation. Lucky her, she found a seemingly perfect guy so easily while I had been single for a long time.

I looked up at the clock again, probably for the fifth time in just half a minute and just then a person came out of the door we all had been waiting to open. He looked important, and had a crew t-shirt on. "Please could Evelyn Bedlyn come with me?" he said with a stern voice.

A girl in the corner of the room put the magazine she was reading down and walked towards him. She looked like a model, long lean legs in shorts and a black top. Her dark blonde hair was put up in an elegant ponytail and her face was flawless. She looked very nervous though as she walked behind the crew member into the room and closed the door behind them.

Suddenly I heard Jessica's annoying voice from where she sat; she was giggling and talking to someone on the phone. Probably one of her superficial friends if she even had any, the way she acted. When she noticed me looking at her she just looked away with an arrogantly look on her face. A few minutes later she ended the conversation and just then the door to the audition room opened again.

Evelyn ran out crying and headed towards the elevators, apparently eager to get out as fast as possible. I understood her one hundred percent, I wouldn't want to stay after hearing the news she must have heard. Jessica had a huge smile on her face, and I sighed. If someone as perfect as Evelyn couldn't get the role, then did I even have a chance? Did someone as average as me stand a chance against perfection? Rosalie was now looking at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Emmett quickly got her attention again though, and she laughed at him and gave him a little push in his shoulder.

"Emmett said that Edward probably scared Evelyn away. You see Emmett says he has this habit of having a very scary face at times, when he's annoyed or angry" she said and then laughed again. I couldn't help but laugh too, and I noticed that girls walked in and out of the room. Some crying, others looking disappointed and others looked quite pleased.

"The happy ones have probably gotten a small part or something" Rosalie stated, and Emmett agreed. "As trees and rocks in the background" he said and grinned. I couldn't help but laugh again, and I understood why Rosalie had such an interest in him, even though he looked like a total fool when he said stuff like that.

"Jessica Stanley" said the man with the crew t-shirt and Jessica walked confidently towards him. Just when she was about to close the door she looked at me; "Wish me good luck, even though I don't need it" she said and looked the door. So typically girls like her I thought, and I looked at the clock. I didn't know how long we had been sitting there because I had been looking at the clock without really looking at it.

A few minutes later Jessica walked out with a huge smile on her face. She took up her cell phone, dialed someone and walked towards the elevators. I looked at Rosalie and I was shocked, she just gave me another reassuring smile.

"Isabella Swan" said the crew member. I walked towards him and saw a few other girls looking very nervous but smiling at me. Poor them I thought, I thought I had been waiting long! I locked the door behind us and followed him.

"Just sit down" said a woman I recognized from the auditions. "My name is Sarah, and I'm the casting director". I sat down and next to me sat a man with short blonde hair. "I'm Alex, and I'm the producer" he said.

A woman with perfect wavy black hair who also had tan skin sat next to him. She gave me a huge smile. "Salam! I'm Atussa" she said. "I'm the manuscript writer". Next to her sat a tan man with short black hair. "I'm Felix and I'm the head of the production company" he said. He was the only one who looked like he didn't really want to be there, he looked very important and bored.

"Nice to meet you all" I said, and hesitated. Why did they bother introduce themselves? Why dragging out the time like this? "So, let's just get to it shall we?" said Sarah. I interrupted her; "Listen, I know you already gave the role to Jessica. Just say it out loud and I'll leave".

They all looked at me shocked, and I looked at Sarah again. She looked like she was at a loss of words then she quickly composed herself. "If you would please allow me to finish?" she asked. I nodded embarrassed and looked down at my hands. Why did I open my mouth and interrupt her? I should have just waited for her to finish.

"If you would accept it, we would like you to play the main role in the movie" she said and gave me a warm smile. What did she just say? My mind tried to understand the words, to translate them into the Bella language, but it was unable to.

"W..What?" I asked, and looked at the others. Atussa took the word; "You're perfect for the role and the chemistry between Edward and you was incredible!" she said. "Edward left trough the backdoor a while ago, but he also agreed to this" Alex said. Edward… I hadn't even realized he wasn't there; I had been too busy being nervous and wanting to hear the bad news which apparently weren't bad news after all.

"You really want to give me the role?" I asked, and Sarah nodded. "Yes, we would really like you to play the part. If you want to of course?" she asked.

"If I want to?" I asked. "Yes, that's like my biggest dream!" I smiled. They smiled towards me as well.

"Great then" Sarah said. "If you could just sign here, here and there" she said as she pointed at the papers now in front of me. I signed the places she wanted me to sign. My first contract, this moment will be remembered for the rest of my life I thought. "We want to get the contracts signed as soon as possible you see, then we can get to work earlier" "Now it's time for you to…" she started, but she was interrupted by a woman running into the room while jumping up and down. "It's time to give you a makeover and go shopping" she grinned.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Sarah asked. "This is Alice, your new stylist".

I was shocked to say the least, and fifteen minutes later the limousine Alice had pulled me into stopped. "Come on, we have so much to do and so little time" she shrieked and pulled me out. We had parked outside a hairdresser, in fact the best hairdresser in town and she now stood at the entrance looking at me.

"Are you coming?" "Yeah sure" I said. I couldn't hide how overwhelmed I was. I walked in with Alice and immediately the entire staff came over to us. Apparently Alice had hired the entire saloon. As I looked around I saw how extravagant the saloon really was. All around me there were mirrors and white sofas all around. Several chairs were spread around too, and it looked like a super stylist had given the room a makeover as well. "Here she is" Alice grinned, and they smiled at me. "As you see a lot has got to be done, so just get started" she said. Then multiple people came over and started picking on my hair, eyebrows, skin and nails. "Sit there" a woman said and put a cape over my shoulders. As I sat there my hair was cut, colored, highlighted, washed, blow-dried, curled and basically everything else you could imagine. While someone did my hair my finger and toe nails were cut, formed and painted. I also got a foot massage, and someone fixed my eyebrows. Another person put on a face mask and afterwards some makeup on my face.

After a long time, looking through magazines with Alice they were finally done, and they took off my cape. Alice led me to a mirror and I looked at my reflection. I looked like a different person. Almost like a superstar. My hair was a lighter shade with some natural highlights, it was a bit shorter and I had gotten long sidebangs, it was also curled a bit. **( picture at profile) **My eyebrows looked tidier and my face looked much better. I smiled and Alice looked ecstatic. "Couldn't have done it any better myself!" she grinned, and jumped up and down.

Alice went over to the desk and gave the cashier a credit card which she paid with. After she got it back we went out and sat down in the limo.

"Now it's time to go shopping!" she said, and smiled at me. I smiled back, this would probably be fun as well. I figured I should use the time to get to know Alice a little better. "Tell me a little something about yourself" I said. "Sure" she said. "I was born and raised in Florida and then I moved to New York when I was 18 to study. I studied for a year, and then got a job for this movie. So this is my first job, and you are my first costumer if you look at it that way. I have two little sisters, Janice and Jenna. They're twins, and I love doing makeovers on them! I love fashion, literally it's like I live for it. Fifty percent of my apartment is my walk-in closet. I also love makeup, but if I had to choose I would have chosen fashion. Because it's so much cooler, right? As for my love life? Nothing much happens at the moment. It's like no one fits with me, they all say "You have too much energy" or even better "You're too intense". I am Intense? It's like saying Paris Hilton is a natural blonde."

Intense? Yep. It seemed like Alice never needed to breathe because she had literally told her life story in less than ten seconds without stopping once.

"What about you?" she asked. As I told her my lifestory, taking pauses to breathe, she cried a bit and tried to comfort me. When she heard that I was also single she interrupted me "Love is overrated" she said, and I nodded. She was right; love wouldn't make my life any better, because right now it was pretty much perfect. I had gotten the main part in probably one of the biggest movies of the year. I was to play against Edward Cullen, I could quit my job at the café and I could get a new apartment, Rose had promised she would help me find a new one.

Ten minutes later we pulled up at a designer mall. I had walked past it several times fighting the urge to go in. I knew I couldn't afford any of it. "Uh, Alice?" I asked her as we walked towards the entrance.

"Yeah?" she replied. "Who pays for this?" I asked. She laughed a bit, and then replied; " The company of course".

*******

**Edwards POV**

"Now, let's send them in one by one" Sarah said, and appointed one of the crew members to go out and call a girl to come in. I decided I had to grab the chance before the girls came in; "So, you don't need me anymore do you?" I asked. "Not, really but…" said Alex. I interrupted him; "I have some very important stuff to do and don't you think it's better for them to be rejected if I'm not there?" "He does have a point" Stated Atussa. "Fine, just go" said Sarah, and looked at me annoyed.

I quickly got out of the room before one of the girls came in. I locked the door behind me, and went to find an elevator. Just when I was about to get in the doors locked themselves before my eyes. That was just my luck. When the elevator finally came back I went inside and sighed. My life was so complicated at this moment. I was promoting my new movie which was premiering on Monday, then I was to film the new one, Tanya was pretty annoying at this time and then there was the engagement ring. I didn't even want to think about it. I hated my manager; he was the cruelest man in this world.

I headed out of the elevator and went outside to my waiting limo. On the way the paparazzi snatched lots of pictures of me that would end up in tomorrow's tabloids. Sometimes I wished I could just escape it all; just move to a deserted island or something like that. As I sat inside I rested my head against the seat and tried to close my eyes. When was the last time I had slept more than a couple of hours at the most? I honestly couldn't remember. The promoting, travelling, auditioning and such took all of my time. The time I had left I used to exercise in order to look my best which was necessary according to my manager. My phone rang, and I dreaded answering it. I picked it up though. "Edward" my manager asked, and I answered him "Yes". "Great, why haven't you answered earlier" he asked sounding very annoyed. "Because I was at the auditions you forced me to be at" I answered. "Okay, then. The promoting of "The masqueraded man" is going very well; you are set up for an interview with David Letterman tonight and several interviews with magazines tomorrow. In four days, on Monday is the premiere of "The masqueraded man" my manager said. I knew I'd never get a quiet night in.

"Tanya is back by then right?" he asked. I knew he had an agenda. "She comes back on Sunday, so yeah she's back by then but she's probably a little tired" I said. I knew this was a short straw; Tanya was never too tired to get to show herself for the photographers at premieres. "Well then you'll just have to force her to come. This is the perfect chance to announce your engagement" he said exited. "Besides you start filming the new movie next week" he said. "We're not even engaged yet, besides I don't know if…" I tried but he interrupted me. "Well you'll just have to propose to her on Sunday. As for the not sure part, you need this Edward. You need to be written about in the magazines again, it doesn't even look like you're together with Tanya at the moment. You know she's perfect for you" he said. "Well, I don't even like her that much!" I yelled. "Calm down Mr. Cullen. You know she's perfect for you, I picked her out myself. Now, don't be difficult. Without me you're nothing and you know it!" my producer stated. I hated him so much, but he was right. I was nothing without him. He was so good at getting parts for me and keeping me popular. "Well, you'll see what I decide on Monday then James" I said and hung up on him.

*******

**LOL. I though Alice had to get a part as well, didn't you? I know she studied for a very short amount of time, but when you're really good you can achieve anything. At least pretend it sounds likely :P So, the engagement ring is finally explained, don't you all just hate James already? He's come to stay though, so stay tuned.**

**What did you think?**

**Review PLEASE! I need feedback.**

**Hate it? Love it? **

**Review.**


End file.
